Restart My Heart
by Buckysmutant
Summary: Gwen Ross, Daughter to Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross younger sister to Betty Ross. She is a Cyberpathy mutant once forced to help her father hunt down the Hulk and lost a leg along the way. Now someone needs her help, Bucky Barns A.K.A "The Winter Soldier", but will someone help her with her problems? What happens when his past catches up with him?
1. Chapter 1

**theme song:**

 **Gwen Ross's theme song:**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Nine year old Gwen ran around chasing her big sister "Betty wait up!" She giggles._

 _Stopping Gwen looked around "Betty?"_

 _Had she lost her sister? Looking around she see's three soldiers and her father, smiling Gwen runs to her father and hugs his leg only to have him push her away._

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"Take her."_

 _Looking between the three soldiers, they surrounded her, grabbing her tiny arms as she starts kicking and screaming._

 _"Betty! Daddy! Help!"_

 _"Gwen!" Betty called out only to be stopped by their father "Gwen!"_

Gasping thirty year old Gwen Ross looked around her cabin bedroom, groaning she laid back down. It was another nightmare, another from her childhood, she hated him hated herself.

It was so long ago and that jackass of a father...shaking her head she heard a knock at the door.  
Slowly sitting up the only person the knew she was here was Bruce Banner, he had helped her find the place before they both went of the grid. Grabbing her crutches, she hobbles on one foot to the front door before someone started banging on it, stiffening she grabs her cell phone.

Yes it was a flip phone yes it was crap but it helped with her powers, connecting to the outside camera's she saw a man in a ball cap standing outside.

"Who is it? Who are you?" She called out hoping it wasn't S.H.I.E.L.D or Hydra.  
Slowly walking to the door she pushes the tiny window curtain aside, her eyes widen as she shuts it backing up.

Oh hell no! The Winter Soldier at her door step?! Where the hell did he come from?!

Getting impatient he takes the handle and breaks it, pushing the door open. Gwen's eyes widen looking around her phone drops out of her hand. The man stood in the door way, shaggy long greasy hair coming to his shoulders, long sleeved over shirt with a black under shirt, jeans, and boots.

Tilting her head to the side, she scanned the Winter Soldier's attire before looking at his intense blue eyes.

"Umm...you're the Winter Soldier..." She try's to look behind him "Look umm whatever it is, I don't have anything you want ok? I'm just a cripple living on her own."

The man rolled his eyes taking the door and slamming it back into place, Gwen winced.

"Gwen Ross, age 30 years old, Little sister to Betty Ross, Daughter of Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross." He slowly walks up to her "You hacked into the most difficult data bases in the world including Hydra and S.H.I.E.L.D."

Gwen swallowed hard "What...do you want?"

"Your help." He rolled up his sleeve showing his metal arm.

Gwen's eyes widen at the arm, she could feel the pulses from the electrical current in his medal arm.

"Vibrainum...how? I couldn't even afford a wooden leg let alone a metal...damn Hydra bastards." She muttered as she moved towered him.

Looking closely she could see some damage to the arm some wires sticking out here and there.  
Gwen nodded "Well I'm going to need equipment, I haven't the need to repair things in so long..." She fell silent, remembering in her teen years she used to pick apart computers and put them back together.

Gwen muttered under her breath as she moved to her writing desk, she slowly sat down.

"Guess you're in luck...I'll help you." she turned around smiling at the assassin.


	2. Chapter 2

theme song:

Gwen Ross's theme song: Pretender by: The Foo Fighters and Burn It Down by: Linkin Park

Chapter 2

The next day morning found Gwen up earlier then the Winter Soldier himself.

Putting on the clothes she set out for herself which was jeans, red tank top, and a long colorful cardigan.  
Grabbing her crutches she slowly stood and slipped on her one sandal, grabbing her bag she swings it over her head. Hobbling out of her bed room Gwen looks over at the sleeping assassin wondering how she got herself into these messes.

Making her way to the door, she slowly opened it closing it behind her. Gwen made a mental note to get a new door handle and have the assassin fix it.

Making her way to her car she reached in her bag for her keys not feeling them, she grumbled turning around she see's the Winter Soldier holding them up leaning agents her porch.

"Missing something?"

Glare she hobbles towered the assassin "Who told you to go threw my shit?"

The Winter Soldier met her half way holding the keys out of her reach, he to was glaring at her.

"Were you just going to run and I wasn't going to notice?" He eyed her suspiciously.

Rolling her eyes she held out her hand "I wasn't running, I was going to the store to get the shit I need to fix your damn arm. Now if you would be so kind and give me my keys."

"I'll drive." He walks past her opening the car he slides inside.

Taking a deep breath she turns hobbling once again to the car, making her way around she opens the door throws her crutches in the back before slipping inside.

Gwen wondered if this was a bad idea helping the super soldier, she was wanted by two factions that she knew of.

Looking at the assassin she eyed him "So what do I call you?" She asked trying to make conversation.

He seemed to stiffen before his shoulder's relaxed "Bucky."

"Bucky? What is that short for?" She raises an eye brow.

Bucky seems to shake his head "I don't remember."

Gwen nodded before seeing the local electronic store and she told him to turn there.

Having him park in the handicap spot, grabbing her bag and crutches she opens the door and slowly gets out.

"Be out in a few, if you want to look around be my guess." She gave him a tiny smile.

Hobbling inside she grabs a small shopping cart, putting her crutches on the shopping cart she slowly hops and pushes the cart. She hated there wasn't any motor wheel chairs even though the store was small.

Making her way around the tiny store she collected the things needed to fix Bucky's arm, around this time she was also using the electronics to find out more about the man behind the Winter Soldier.

Seeing how many assassination attempts on high targets such as politicians and one Howard Stark, he was also a decorated WW2 hero named James Buchanan Barns who was presumed dead only to become a prisoner and experiment for Hydra.

Frowning at the shit he had been through blinks letting the information from the web fall away, she felt bad for the man and apparently this was him escaping Hydra, Gwen didn't blame the man.

After paying for her things she hobbles out to the car to see Bucky leaning against it.

"Been waiting long?"

He shakes his head as he grabs the bags and puts them in the car, rolling her eyes as she grabs her crutches pushing the cart closer to the store and gets in the car.

Back at the cabin Bucky dropped the bags on the coffee table, she sifts threw the bags grabbing the door handle and holds it out to him.

"Sense your here and you took out the door handle, your replacing it." She turns to look at him.

Silently Bucky took the handle from her hand and went to working fixing her front door, Gwen went back to picking out everything she needed.

Just as she finished she looked over at the super soldier who was almost finished.

"Well I'm going to make dinner we can start tomorrow." She tells him as she hobbles into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Trigger warning)**

.

theme song:

Gwen Ross's theme song: Pretender by: The Foo Fighters and Burn It Down by: Linkin Park

Chapter 3

 _She hated what she was being forced into, having to help her father catch the Hulk. Gwen had been forced to drive the Humvee with the 50 caliber sense her partner wasn't up for the job, they were all at a collage campus._

 _"Where are the 50 Cal's? Gwen move your ass!" Her father yelled over the walkie._

 _This handn't been her first time driving the Humvee, she had been in Afganastan the first few months on tour, but her father pulled her and her platoon when he needed more men and woman to fight the Hulk._

 _She pressed on the gass feeling adrenalin pumping through her vains along with fear, she had never went up against the Hulk and she never wanted to, none of them did._

 _Her and her sister never got along on certain things, yes she loved her sister, no she didn't want her dating a man that turned big and green._

 _As her fellow soldier was shooting at the Hulk, Gwen was swerving and making a beeline toward the other soldiers that were stationed under a satute._

 _The Hulk put his leg down and before she could swerve out of the way the Humvee crashed, she screemed out, looking down to see metal had cut her leg. Pushing past the pain she crawled over her seat and unlocked the passanger side door, pushing her partner out she goes to finish climbing over when her right pant leg got stuck._

 _She tries to pull at her leg as she twist to face it, panic setting in as the Hulk picked up the Humvee slamming it on a jaggid peace on the sculpture. White hot pain erupted as her leg and the vehical both tore away, feeling herself passing out she felt arms pull her out as everything was fading._

.

Gwen woke up screaming as she sat up holding her amputated leg, breathing hard her auburn hair falling in front of her eyes, she grabs her pain pills shoving them in her mouth without water.

Breathing hard she closes her eyes, her body shivering from the nightmare, sighing she laid back down groaning. Gwen hadn't had that nightmare in almost a year, falling back asleep she was unaware of the looming shadow that was watching her.

Gwen woke up next morning more restless then before, groaning she grabs her clothes and puts them on ready to go to work, the sooner she got finished with his arm the sooner he will leave and she would be alone again.

She didn't want him to see her this way, when ever her amputated leg gave her problems she would resort to the pain meds. Though the meds did work it also repressed part of her powers which gave her a head ache and body pains.

Grabbing her crutches Gwen hobbles out to the living room, she see's Bucky sitting on her couch staring at the instruments in front of him.

"How long?" He asks, sensing her coming into the room.

Gwen looked at him questioningly "How long what?"

"How long have you had nightmares?"

He looks back at her his blue eyes boring into her, rolling her eyes she moves to go to the kitchen. Grabbing a small can of coffee she starts brewing before turning to him.

"What are you my psychiatrist? Look I'm sorry I woke you if I did last night...it was nothing." She mutters grabbing an empty tin, she hobbles back into the living room.

Bucky moved so she could sit on his left side, setting the can down she turns to him.

He could tell she was hiding things, even though it wasn't any of his business he didn't want her drugged up while she was working on his arm.

"No but you taking drugs is what worries me, I don't want you working on my arm if your gunna drug yourself up." He tells her.

Looking up at him Gwen's eyes narrow "I'm fine I don't need you or anyone else telling me how to run my life, if you were in my shoes you would understand." She grinds out as she grabs his metal wrist.

Bucky glared at her "I do understand, if I could I would be going to every liquor store known to man just to end the nightmares, but I can't and I won't. Once your done I'm going after Hydra, after my memories I need to remember."

Gwen rolled her eyes as she scanned his arm before sensing the right panels.

"Well gee send me a post card will you? If I could get revenge I would, between the Hulk and the sperm doner I called a father hell I wouldn't be in this run down shack." She spits out.

Bucky fell silent as he watched her wondering what happened to her to make her so bitter between the two, once again not that it was any of his business.

"Just want to make sure your not impaired is all." He mutters looking ahead of him.

Rolling her eyes she turns around flicking her wrist the radio behind her turning on, Foo Fighters comes blaring through the speakers, closing her eyes she takes a calming breath.

Opening her eyes she sits up looking into the panel to see a whole mess of wires and water damage, groaning she grabs a can of compressed air and a towel. She leans in further biting her lower lip, Gwen starts blowing air into the panel watching the water move away as she wipes away some of the access droplets.

"How the hell did this happen anyway?" She mutters to herself shaking her head.

Bucky eyes her before answering "I dived into the Potomac saving Cap...Steve."

Gwen looks up at him then back down "Ah so you remember him?"

"Hardly, but I remember bits and peace's." He mutters.

She shrugs "Well at least that's something...wish I could forget sometimes."

Gwen finishes drying out the panel knowing she may have to dry out the others before or after fixing his arm, shaking her head she looks at the wires before putting her hand inside the panel. Closing her eyes

Gwen scans the wires for any electrical impulses only to feel a slight pulse, muttering under her breath she takes out wires that could not longer feed from the arm to the shoulder and back.

Mumbling song after song that came through the radio as she replaced wires, using her powers to reattach them in their respectful places. Stopping she looks down at her shaking hand, before looking at the clock on the wall, she had gone with out taking her pain pills for a while. She knew she had to keep going, if she fixed him he can leave her alone.

That's all that kept running through Gwen's head as she clenched her fists to try and stop the shaking, abruptly getting up she hobbles to her bedroom looking for her pills.

"Where are they? They were right here...Where the hell are my pills!?" She screams out as she throws things around her room.

Bucky slowly walked into the room "You mean the pain pills? I threw them out. If you're going to be working on me I don't need you on these pills." He ordered.

"What?! No I need those you don't understand!" She screams as she hobbles to him.

Gwen raises her fist her left crutch falls as she punches him in the stomach then the chest, she was demanding him to give her the pills back.

"I understand you need help, and I'm going to so you can help me." He narrows his eyes grabbing her wrist.

Gwen looks at the ground her shoulder's slumped, why had he done that? Couldn't he see that it was none of his business, he was here for her help not the other way around.

"Don't need yours or anyone's help...I rather live out my days in silence."

Bucky didn't care as he picked her up and put her on the bed, he grabbed what looked like a moth eaten quilt.

"To bad because this is how its going to happen." He mutters walking out the door taking the crutches with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Restart My Heart

theme song:

Gwen Ross's theme song: Burn It Down by: Linkin Park

Chapter 4

Sweat poured down her neck as she shivered, looking around Gwen slowly tried to sit up her body aching.

She turned laying on her side she opened the drawer on her night stand, looking through everything she couldn't find any pain pills.

"I found them all, you don't need them." Bucky came in with a damp wash cloth and a bowl of water "What you need to do is rest this is only the beginning."

Groaning Gwen had hoped he had left forgetting all about her, she didn't understand why this super soldier that was so adamant about taking out Hydra, was helping her.

She found her body weak from over exertion on detoxing and it was only day one.

"Why? I don't understand, we just met and you're trying to help me. Why?"

Bucky laid the cool cloth on Gwen's forehead before looking into her deep green eyes, inside he felt like he needed to protect her like she needed a friend someone to talk to but could that really be him?

Finally he spoke "Because you have so much to live for, you can help so many people even if you don't know it, I'm helping you so you can help me and other's like me and you."

Gwen sucked in a breath before looking away, was he right? Could she help people like him and her?

Closing her eyes Gwen took a breath as she felt the wash cloth run down her neck and arms.

Opening her eyes she watches Bucky face, she hadn't realized how handsome he was, though Gwen

wondered if it was just the fever talking, but at the same time she didn't want to admit she felt a connection with the former assassin besides loosing limbs.  
.

Days turned to weeks Gwen had fought tooth and nail with Bucky, her body had been in so much pain, and she kept throwing up what he would give her.

Her dreams consisted of her nightmares of the Hulk, she would beg Bucky to check outside to see if if he had come to get revenge on her father. It concerned him that she would think this, it also pissed him off (for unfathomable reasons) that her own father made her go up against the green giant.

"Bucky!" She cry's out

The man ran into her room grabbing her hand as he sat by her side, concern ebbing at him as he ran his flesh hand through her hair soothing her, he looked in her eyes seeing how dilated they were.

"Its ok a few more days and it'll be over I promise." He mutters as he grabs the wash cloth washing her forehead, neck, and arms.  
.

 _Gwen laid in the hospital it had been a few days sense she saw anyone, her father had moved her platoon out to find the Hulk. She had heard on the news that Tony Stark was a superhero? And there was an actual real live god and it happened to be the Norris God of thunder himself._

 _As she was about ready to change the channel when her father walked in, anger radiating off of him in waves._

 _"What the hell was that?! Back at the campus we could have had him! What kind of soldier are you!?" He yells out as he stands in front of her bed._

 _Gwen looked down at her hands, she was used her father's outbursts but this was bad, really bad. Just as he was about to barite her more a VA nurse comes briskly walking in, she knew of fathers like this "Carrier Soldiers" as they were called and the poor girl looked like she could use a friend._

 _"Excuse me but if you continue to bother my patient, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The nurse told Ross sternly._

 _The General gave the poor nurse a glare before asking "When can she get back into combat? She is being deployed for another mission soon."_

 _Gwen's eyes widen hadn't she given enough? Hadn't he put her through hell to last her a life time? He wants her on another mission?! Didn't he know about her leg?_

 _"Didn't the doctor tell you sir?" The nurse asked, placing a gentle hand on Gwen's shoulder._

 _Thaddeus looked between both woman "No"_

 _"Miss. Ross had to have immediate surgery when she got here, sir she lost her right leg she can no longer fight in combat." The woman told him calmly._

 _Thaddeus looked between them before glaring at Gwen, he grabs the blanket pulling it away from her body. His eyes widen seeing a stump where her leg used to be, he noticed it stopped just under her knee and it was wrapped in a cast._

 _"Daddy..." Gwen looks up at him "Please say something..."_

 _"Your no daughter of mine." He grounds out throwing the blanket on the ground._

 _Turning his back he walks out of the room, and out of her life forever._

 _Gwen sat there in shock as the nurse put the blanket back around her, just as the woman left Gwen's emotions came to the surface. At first she started crying and then her thoughts started to turn dark, she had give him her all, gave up her child hood, she was forced to use her powers, and above all she lost her leg and he just walks out on her?!_

 _Feeling a serge of power running through her veins, she cry's out as everything explodes around her,_

 _machines and computers alike, doctors and nurses running around frantic trying to find the source._

Screaming Gwen sat up her phone exploding into peace's on her nightstand, the radio in the living room to fell to peace's.

Hearing thundering foot steps Bucky came in looking around before seeing Gwen with her head down, her auburn hair falling in her face. Slowly he sits down taking her hand in his.

"What happened?"

Gwen took a shuddering sigh for a moment she forgot what her powers felt like, the rush of computer pulses from all over, to see more of the internet and hack into every data base in the world.

"I...I've forgotten how much my powers...how strong they really were." She muttered looking up into his face she smiles for the first time.

Bucky tilted his head before watching her raise her right hand towered his left arm, she closed her eyes feeling the electronic signals and fixed his arm without having to use the equipment she had bought.

He looked from her to his arm, he started moving it feeling that he could move it without any issues Gwen smiled as she looked down at her tiny broken phone.

Placing her hand over the peace's she was able to repair it with ease, for her it was like riding a bike she never forgot how to control her powers.


End file.
